Eres Mia
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Su busqueda ha terminado, al despertar ella ya no tendra voluntad..... Se desperto algo extrañado debido a que sus sueños eran mas dulces que la realidad... Royai. Dejen reviews...


Pues aka yo con otro fic inspirado en la pareja mas hermosa de fma, me refiero al Royai, esta historia la escribi para un concurso y a ver que pasa jejejeje.

fue inspirada en una imagen que me gusto mucho, ademas de en unos libros que he leido sobre vampiors y toras cosas, las referencias las encontraran mas abajo.

ok sin mas que decir les dejo con

**_"Eres Mia"_**

(Disfrutenlo)

La noche estaba muy apacible, aun cuando la cuidad resultaba de lo mas tenebrosa esos días, en que una fuerza sobrehumana estaba atacando a las jóvenes sin piedad. Nadie daba cuenta de cómo era el asesino, de hecho creían que era un mito, nadie podía secar a una persona sin que nadie se percatara, dicho hecho se lo atribuían a un demonio, tal ves tengan razón.

En el cielo, la luna llena parecía una enorme lámpara a la cual los lobos le hacían culto aullando lastimeramente a su luz, mientras espesas nubes se paseaban por el cielo y ahí, como una sombra más, me encontraba yo frente a las puertas de tu balcón.

Con una fría sonrisa en mi rostro, al fin te había encontrado, al fin mi búsqueda se hallaba completa, solo faltaba el ultimo paso.

Dado que al fin la espera había terminado, no quería hacer las cosas tan vulgarmente o con falta de estilo, sino que haría honor a lo que tantas veces había hecho para conseguir la sangre de tantas inocentes jovencitas que ayudaron a saciar mi apetito, seduciría a esa joven que se encontraba dentro de esta habitación, no precisamente con lindos versos ni miradas seductoras, sino que ella vendrá a mi por que así lo desea, aun en sueños, aun que esto le resulte una pesadilla a la mañana siguiente, ¿que digo? a la mañana siguiente será mía y quedara a mi voluntad.

Con una suave ventisca las puertas del balcón se abren, dejando a los rayos de luz nocturna entrar a su alcoba limpiando su rostro de algunos cabellos que descansan sobre su cara, ladeo un poco mi cabeza y veo su rostro, una bella virgen pura.

Casi es media noche y la maldición que yace sobre mí pronto te alcanzara, para que ya no vague solo por el mundo, por alguna razón me convertí en el rey de la noche y ahora tú serás mi reina.

Yo estoy esperando en el balcón y la luna da su mejor resplandor, esa es la señal de que ya no estaré solo.

Violentamente abres los ojos, ya es tiempo de entregarte a tu destino, mientras yo estoy esperándote en el balcón. Te levantas, sabes que es una fuerza más grande que la tuya, y no intentas resistirte, es eso o ¿acaso tú también lo deseas?

Caminas sin vacilar hacia mí, el aire hace ondear ese vaporoso camisón que deja adivinar ese bien formado cuerpo. Tus ojos no ven a ningún lado, solo a los míos, esto irremediablemente tenia que suceder.

Llegas a mis brazos, yo te acojo en mi regazo y te cubro con mi capa, olfateo tu piel, que huele a miel y admiro tu rostro mortal por última vez.

Sigues en un trance ocasionado por el influjo de la luna, mi mejor cómplice, quisiera pensar que lo haces por tu propia voluntad, pero al despertar, ya no la tendrás, tal ves si sea así sea dado que estas tan solitaria como yo, juntos romperemos las cadenas del tiempo y la noche será nuestro reino.

Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos me acercó lentamente hacia tus suaves labios, paso mi lengua por las comisuras de estos, se que te ha gustado y por fin te doy este beso mortal que te hará renacer de nuevo.

Pasión, deseo y esperanza invaden nuestros cuerpos, mientras ingiero tu tibia sangre, que me resulta tan deliciosa como el mejor de los vinos, ya nunca más estaremos solos.

Pareces disfrutarlo tanto como yo. Pese a que te resistes a abandonar mi boca, me aparto un poco, mientras me poso detrás de ti y procedo ha hacer brotar la sangre de mi muñeca y la acerco a tus labios, comienzas a succionar mi sangre, primero dulcemente y después desesperadamente hambrienta, lo admito, me duele, pero es más la felicidad que en este momento siento, que ningún dolor me haría desistir de esto, así que lo disfruto pues pronto estarás bajo mi poder.

La transformación ha comenzado, puedo ver en tus ojos inyectarse la sangre que de ahora en adelante será tu alimento. En el cielo se puede adivinar que la luna esta apunto de cederle su espacio al sol, a ese astro que ya nunca nos volverá a sentir debajo suyo.

Ahora eres mía, tomo tu cuerpo para indicarte que ya es tiempo de ir a descansar hasta que el manto nocturno se presente de nuevo y la luna nos acoja nuevamente. Con nuestros cuerpos tan cerca, me dan ganas de hacerte mía de otra manera, pero ya te tengo y ahora me conformo con eso, pero mientras, tenemos que dormir, antes de que el sol salga, momento en que las criaturas de la noche, deben descansar.

Riza Hawkeye, eres lo que buscaba y he despertado a tu destino, ahora eres mía, através del tiempo, por que viviremos eternamente, disfrutando el uno del otro.

**.o.O.o.**

Roy se levanto con un sabor de boca extraño, recordaba todo su sueño y pensaba que era una reverenda tontería haberse soñado como un vampiro que encontraba a su más deseada presa. Ya no le pediría prestado ningún libro de literatura a Hawkeye….

Pero acaso ¿estos libros habían expuesto uno de sus mas grandes anhelos?

Él de vivir con la mujer que ama para toda la eternidad.

Como fuera, era hora de irse a trabajar.

Ya en el trabajo…

- Bien Hawkeye, aquí están tus libros, Poe, Stokler, Lovecraft, Anne Rice, Suskin, y otros.

- Ya termino de leerlos coronel? o acaso se aburrió.

- No, de hecho, son muy interesantes, pero creo que en este momento no tengo tiempo de leer mucho.

- ok, señor.

- Solo una cosa mas…

- Dígame coronel?

- Acaso ¿cree en los cuentos de hadas donde la gente vive muy feliz para siempre?

- ¿y por que no creerlo señor?... ah! es que en estos libros nunca encontró nada de eso verdad? por lo menos de forma directa, tal vez debí haberle prestado algo de literatura épica o de romance.

- No, pero eso de estar con alguien…..

- ¿Esta buscando algo de compañía eterna? –dijo la joven con semblante triste.

- Ahh! no, o tal vez, no lo se, creo que ya tengo la compañía que necesito.

- Ah1!! si. me alegro por usted coronel….

Ella se volteo de espaldas.

- Creo que no puedo esperar a que despiertes…

- Ahh! que dice coro…

Ella no pudo terminar su frase cuando unos labios la apresaron y unos brazos la rodearon de la cintura, besándola dulcemente.

- Coronel!! esto fue…

- Fue lo que no puedo esperar por siempre, quiero que nuestra eternidad comience ahora.

- No, no entiendo.

- Así como esos dichosos vampiros que buscaban a alguien especial para no estar solos y querían a alguien con quien pasar toda su vida, también yo, y no puedo esperar a que te des cuenta de cuanto te amo.

- Roy yo…

- escucha, antes de oír tu respuesta quiero que sepas que mi amor no te une a nada, si no sientes lo mismo te sabre entendd….

Ahora el que no pudo terminar su fresa fue él, debido a que la rubia teniente se dio a la tarea de callarlo con un beso, separándose lenta y tiernamente de él…

- coronel, lo siento, pero, ¿como cree que no iba a sentir lo mismo? Si yo le he amado desde siempre.

- wow, y yo que creía que tenía que hipnotizarte o algo parecido, sabes, yo no me iba a quedar asi como asi. Esto fue mejor que en mi sueño…

- ¿Cual sueño, de que hablas?

- De, nada

- Acaso sueña conmigo? (dijo incrédula)

- Si, siempre sueño con los angelitos..

- (ella lo miro tiernamente y algo sonrojada) creo que debemos volver a nuestras labores, pero ¿quiere que le escolte a la salida a su casa?

- No, creo que mejor yo te escolto a la tuya.

- Ok. Señor, es hora de volver al trabajo, el sol ha salido y pronto llegaran los demas. (dijo acomodando algunos documentos, cuando una palabras se escaparon de sus labios) Te amo.

- y yo a ti.

Fin.

pues fue todo, espero reviews y la imagen que me inspiro la pueden encontrar aka

i218./albums/cc222/nekiyai/royeye-061229.jpg


End file.
